


This Used to be a Fun Universe

by QueenofCharms, SuperPharmCharm



Category: Batman (Comics), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batman - Freeform, Comic Book Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hellblazer - Freeform, Huntress - Freeform, Love It Great Hate It Click Out, Multi, Nightwing - Freeform, Occult, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Polyamory, Tags May Change, The Writers Need Sleep and Caffine, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCharms/pseuds/QueenofCharms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPharmCharm/pseuds/SuperPharmCharm
Summary: “I know all magic has a cost, but if we can get home. Back to our earth, I'm willing to pay it for us both.” Helena answered calmly. “We don’t belong here.”One mishap, is all it took for John Constatine and Helena Wayne to be shifted to another universe from their own. Shifted from Earth 2 away from their lovers and family and into Earth 1 where Helena “died” and John arrived 2 years before her. Danger lurks around every corner. From visitors from other universes, to demons trying to end both of the mages. Together they must learn who they can trust. Who can they rely on to get home. Will they be able to trust the strangers that look like family and the family they didn't even know they had. Or will their family be much more complicated than they knew?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine/Helena Wayne
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of Fiction. We do not own these characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Port Royal, Jamaica**

**2 Months Prior, Earth 2**

The night's events still hung heavy in the air. Leaving a strong imprint, memories left behind like static. The demon could still see them the next day. It hadn’t taken much to track Constantine to this hotel. His warding around the room had been strong. Stronger than the ones he had used in the past. Foolish choice, it had been too easy to find him this way. 

Now watching what had unfolded the night before-he understood why. 

The clothing trail on the floor suggested they had taken their time to get to the bed. No rush. No time limit, no worry someone would come crashing into the room. This wasn’t a hook up for the mage. He was almost joyful with this knowledge. He now had a way to break the man before finally killing him. 

Slowly he watched as the scenes shifted and changed. Innocent images to ones that would make most blush. 

“Llii vobis ego sum” He had groaned into her shoulder. 

“Et ego ad te” she had whimpered back. 

Their actions, slow but purposeful. Union magic. Not strong magic. Minor protection. His magic would be stronger around her~hers would be stronger around him. Magic for fools. Binding yourself to another? The perfect way to show your weakness. He noticed a rune charm bracelet around the girl's wrist. Easily removed if he played his cards right. 

The scene fast forwarded.Time, static and memories all shifting to his will. 

The couple tangled in sheets and each other. He noticed the rings. Interesting he thought, surely Constantine wasn’t so foolish to take a bride. 

No matter. 

_ Enjoy the time you have now. _ The Demon wickely thinks while smirking.  _ For it will not last for either of you.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Llii vobis ego sum- I am bound to you
> 
> *Et ego ad te- I you
> 
> This is through google translate. If this is wrong please let us know and we will be happy to change it.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Earth 2**

**1:30am, Warehouse District**

“They are not gonna come peacefully” Nightwing spoke. As he was crouched down next to the Huntress. They both looked down on a warehouse that looked like it would fall in on itself at any moment. Helena could feel Dick’s concern rolling off of him like waves. Sure this wasn’t a typical drug bust. Year to date it would be the biggest one any of them had done. Not to mention it was just her and Dick on this case. All that knowledge did was excite her even more. They finally had the chance to prove they could handle themselves like adults and not teenaged sidekicks. Like their father thought they were.   
  
“Gods I hope not, but I also don’t want bloodbath either.” she replied to him. She pulled the binoculars she had been holding away from her eyes. “As long as neither of us die, it's all good.” Something about the warehouse didn’t sit right with her. It wasn’t dark, but she had expected more movement than she was seeing. “Just don’t die, okay? Dad would be real pissed off at me if you did.”    
  
She could feel his eye roll, she turned to look at her brother. He was ridged and tapping his foot. That was the first clue that something about all this wasn’t the standard deal. Sure Dick never sat still, but this kind of restlessness from Dick, this time it was different; it made her second guess this mission. She straightened up a little. Trying to do her best to clear her mind. Do what John had taught her to do with the little training she had so far. She focused on the air and hum of the city below. When she finally felt it, it was like being hit with a ton of bricks.    
  
She wasn’t entirely sure what tipped her off to the feeling. It could have something to do with how much she has learned from the other magi lately. She could tell Dick was feeling it as well. By the way he was acting she was almost certain he didn't understand what this sudden heavy feeling in the air was. She decides to mention it to him “Something is kinda off.” 

  
“What do you mean kinda off?” He questioned, he had taken the binoculars from her and was looking down at the warehouse doors. Trying to understand what she had ment.   
  
Helena shifted closer to him, both to keep their hiding place hidden, and to fight off a shiver she suddenly felt running through her. She thought of different ways to say this. She didn’t want to scare or concern Dick but she knew he was feeling it all too. She wondered how he was picking up on it, normally humans who didn’t practice didn’t even notice the feelings and air shifts associated with magic. Only reason she did was due to the last few weeks she had spent at the Mill House, working on getting the basic skills down. “That weird, shifty spark kinda feeling that you have, that's magic. We shouldn’t go into this alone.” 

“So what do we do?” 

“We could call Zatanna, have her come help out. She knows more about this than we ever would.” 

“Oooorr-we could call John.” Dick immediately said, “I bet Z is busy with Justice League stuff.”    
  


Helena turned and stared at her eldest brother in disbelief, “Really?”    
  
“John, Yep yep,” he shakes his head quickly, “Now, call him.” he nodded quickly nudging her, “We can use his help. I'm sure Zatanna is busy as I said before with some JL stuff. Besides we could be the three musketeers and all that jazz.” Dick turns and gives her a smile. 

She regretted sharing details about her and Constatine's “friendship” with Dick. She didn’t share much, but it was enough that he got the idea. She wondered when they finally told the family what his reaction would be. Hell- that in itself was going to be a shit show. 

“Me? You got his number, you can call his ass.” Helena snapped a blush creeping up along her cheeks and ears. She thanked the stars for the mask she currently wore. At least it hid some of her face. 

“Me? Nah you call.” She could tell he was at least trying to keep his professional persona up while teasing his sister. “He’ll show up if you ask. Now me on the other hand. We aren’t as close “friend” wise.” he quotes with a teasing smile, “and I'm not his type, while you cle-” 

He cut himself short when he noticed her giving him the infamous bat glare.”Say one more word, I dare you.”   
  
He holds his hands up in a mock surrender, “I promise to shut up and be good if you call him” Dick told her with a look. “Besides you said we shouldn’t go in alone.I promise you Zatanna is busy.” 

“Fuck you,” Helena groaned pulling her phone out. She quickly dialed his number. She didn’t have to wait long before he picked up. She started talking before he could get a word in. 

“Hey. I got something strange here. I'm thinking magical,” Helena's voice was smooth and even as she spoke on the phone. She turned to Dick who had the biggest smile on his face. “We think this is just a standard drug bust but I can feel something's off. Don’t wanna go in without some high powered back up. You wanna help me with some shady shit?” 

She knew he would be willing to help. He typically was when it came to her. So his response was no surprise to her. 

“Bloody hell, what is it with you bats and everything being so late at night,” John complained with a smile he knew she couldn't see as he put out his cigarette, “Some shady shit is it now, Luv? Well say no more I will be there. Send me the coordinates.” He states as he hangs up. 

John then starts the spell to open up a sling portal. This would get him to where they are faster. Though he does think about all the monsters he may be going up against while he is waiting for the coordinates to be sent to him. He hopes he won't need too much since he is running a bit low on most of his supplies. _Though I could always sling us to the Mill House real quick to get more before going in_ , he thinks to his-self.

Helena hung up and sent a quick text to him with their current location.  **_Here are the coordinates_ ** she had typed _. _ **_Currently hiding so don’t make your appearance to grand._ **

**_Me! Grand entrance! That is more of a bat thing is it not?_ ** John shoots the text back real quick with a grin on his face.

“Told you he’d come if you asked,” Dick nudged her shoulder playfully, Helena glared at him. 

“Doesn’t mean I like this idea- at all” She snapped at him. Something heavy sat in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn’t right, something major. She slid her phone back into its correct location before looking at the warehouse again. 

John finishes opening the sling portal to the coordinates that were sent to him. As he walks through the portal, he can instantly feel the static in the air. “Oh bloody bollocks this is not as good as I was hoping it to be.”

  
  



End file.
